Don't you dare hurt my Blaine
by pimpim girl 97
Summary: Kurt Hummel didn't like it when anybody would hurt his Blaine. No he didn't, not at all. That's why you could find said Kurt Hummel standing in McKinley high's choir room holding a gun pointed to the people scattered around room. TW: cutting, violence, guns (rather gun)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! :D This is something I wrote a while back when I still really liked Klaine and thought it was pretty good so I decided to post it cause I don't really lose anything on it ;) Hope you enjoy and if anyone would want more of this please let me know Because I do have like two more chapters almost finished from before and about three chapters I have all figured out in my head. **

It was dark outside, after all it was well over midnight by now. It was getting closer and closer to Christmas, and the first snow was expected to come in only a couple of days. Kurt knew this thanks to Blaine who was super excited about it. He smiled fondly thinking about his boyfriend whom had practically been bouncing around the day before when the news of the approaching cold had reached him.

Right now said boyfriend lay on the floor with a jacket under his head, unconscious.

Looking down at his peaceful form Kurt bent down to brush away a stray curl that had broken free from the teenagers helmet of gel and fallen over his forehead. Smiling softly, he traced his fingers down his face and caressed his cheek.

"What do you want Kurt?" At the mention of his name Kurt looked up at his step-brother, Finn, standing in front of him. Kurt took a moment to look at everyone else in the choir room, he twists his lips into a grin that could only be described as lunatic. Kurt turns his head and looked back down at Blaine and let his hands travel down the younger boys body.

"Revenge, Finn." He said softly as his hand reached to lift Blaine's upper body up and place it in his lap.

"Revenge for what Kurt?" Noah Puckerman asked, hesitant from the corner.

"Well everyone of you have hurt Blaine, one way or another, and that's something I do not look easily upon. Because, you see Blaine Is my everything, and I will not stand by and watch as all of you basically abuse the love of my life. I won't let any one of you take him away from me by breaking him. So this is revenge for making Blaine feel unwanted and attempting to break him." Kurt growls at the New directions, feeling nothing but a deep hatred for his so called "friends".

The teenagers in the room holds different expressions of guilt, confusion or simply fear. He smirks to himself thinking that they deserve every piece of fear that right now fills and consumes them from within, making them unable to move as they watch the boy they all thought they knew point a gun at them. They all sit there and try to comprehend what is going to happen, trying but failing to keep their hopes up when they see Kurt looking down at the boy in his arms lying still, sleeping, not having a clue as to what's going on or what is going to happen next.

"K-Kurt?" A trembling Rachel Berry whispers. "I-I Don't understand, we've never h-hurt Blaine." The petite brunette shakes like a leaf when Kurt turn his ice cold glare towards her, and just like that the almost peaceful atmosphere in the room switches to an ice cold one, in only a heartbeat.

"Oh Is that what you think Berry?" Kurt questions the girl as he continue to glare at her. Kurt swiftly moves down so he's leaning over his boyfriend's sleeping body and grabbing a gentle hold on the boy's arm, slowly rolling up the white shirts sleave. Everyone in the room flinch when Blaine whimpers slightly and tries to pull his arm away, still sleeping. They all watch Blaine as his whimpers turns louder and then into small whines high inn his throat. The new directions all hoping that Blaine will wake up and stop Kurt from whatever it is that he plans to do.

Seeing Blaine's distress Kurt leans down and whisper comforting words to the boy, Which calms him down almost immediately. Sam can't stop himself from letting out a sob at their last hope being taken away so swiftly.

Kurt looks up when he hears Sam's sob. Looking furious as the whole group of teenagers sits there acting as if their the victims.

_Don't they know that it's their own fault? That they could have stopped this from happing by just accepting Blaine and treating him like they treat each other. With respect and love, like he was family, but no, that had been proven to hard for them._ _I__ thought __I __made the reason for their __presence here__ clear, but obviously they didn't get it._

"Oh Don't be such babies! You have brought this on yourselves. All you had to do was treat Blaine like he treated you, the way he deserves to be treated. But no that was way to hard for you, to actually treat Blaine like another human being, and I don't understand why. Why does Blaine have to suffer for your jealousy Finn? Huh? Cat got your tongue? And the rest of you, you're just as bad! You didn't even care about who Blaine was after Finn started to treat him like shit, you all just jumped to conclusion. That if Finn didn't approve, then why should we.

Urgh, You all make me sick. But do you know what's even worse then what you all did? It's what Blaine did to himself because of you and your bullying."

Kurt finishes his rant, breathing heavily. Everyone else in the choir room sit there stunned by what Kurt said.

It takes a while for them to notice that Kurt is quietly sniffing. But when they do, it's impossible to not notice how Kurt has his head turned down still stroking Blaine's arm. Then Kurt resumes his earlier mission on rolling one of Blaine's sleeves up. He starts talking while doing so, his voice hitching and breaking multiple times.

"You didn't see him when he was l-lying on the bathroom floor, covered in blood. D-Didn't have him cry into your s-shoulder, asking wh-why it's always h-him. None of you saw the utter heartbreak in his eyes whenever anyone of you treated him badly. No, none of you saw how that sparkle of life in his eyes grew more and more dim every time he entered this room, you were all to busy hating him to notice that. Well now you get to pay for it"

Everyone in the room looks on as Kurt finally gets Blaine's sleeve up to his upper arm. Then Kurt ever so slowly lifts Blaine's arm over the sleeping boys head. Revealing deep cuts, some which shines in a shade of angry red. There are some scars higher up on his arm which have a purplish color, a few of them even looking infected. New Directions can't help themselves from gagging in sheer horror, seeing the young innocent boy. Because that is exactly what he is, a fragile, _broken,_ boy. Who was partly broken thanks to their own treatment of him.

Kurt watch the expressions on his fellow glee club and can't help but fell disgusted, Blaine doesn't need their sympathy. They shouldn't be so shocked they were the once to do this to him, they where the once who almost made Blaine die. They're the once who drove Blaine to try and kill himself. It's with that thought that kurt remembers what he is there to do.

He pulls down Blaine's sleeve ever so gently and lays his arm back on the ground, then he shifts from underneath Blaine and lies Blaine's body down again on the jacket. _Lucky for me he's such a heavy sleeper even without the roofies. _Kurt thinks to himself as Blaine's head once again lies upon the rolled up jacket on the floor.

Slowly kurt stands up with his back turned to the rest of the room. He slips out the silencer to the gun from his front pocket and screws it onto the gun, then he turns towards the rest of the room holding up the gun a bit.

"So who wants to go first?"

**Before anyone asks Blaine was drugged by Kurt so that he would remain unconscious :P**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Have a lovely day/night/evening/morning :3 **

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So here is chapter two and I forgot to say it in the first chapter but I don't own anything all the character belong to Ryan Murphy not me sadly :P**

**And with that I hope you enjoy! :D**

"No volunteers?

No one dares to move a muscle, they breath slowly and try to imagine themselves being somewhere else, anywhere else. Soon though Rachel raise her hand to the absolute horror of everyone else. Tears are streaming down her face as Kurt point the gun towards her. She stretches her arm and grasps Finn's hand beside her. Her eyes are tightly shut as she waits for Kurt to pull the trigger.

There is a quiet sound like puff of air just a bit more settled and a lot louder. Then Rachel feels a weight in her hand, and then that Finn's hand slips out of her's. As she slowly open her eyes she see's Kurt standing there still pointing the gun, but not at her.

It's then that she slowly turns her head and see Finn's still form and a gun hole in his head, there is blood all over the floor that drips from Finn's dead body. She Screams as loudly as she can, seeing her boyfriend shoot dead by her best friend. Before she just wanted everything to be over, but now she is ready to grab the gun herself and make Kurt's job a bit easier by killing herself. Instead she falls down onto her knees and lean down over the love of her life's dead body, feeling utterly helpless.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! YOU MONSTER! HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!" Rachel screams to Kurt as she rocks Finn's head in her lap.

"Well why would I give you the privilege of chosing when you didn't show one bit of remorse for Blaine and how you treated him? So you hurt something that is dear to me and I hurt something that is dear to you in return." Kurt says absent mindlessly.

"But Blaine isn't dead! And that he tried to kill himself is more your fault then any of ours! Just cause you couldn't be enou-" Rachel is cut of by a bullet hitting here right in the head, and it only takes a second for her body to fall down to the ground next to her deceased boyfriend.

"Ahh, now thats much better, no need for her shrilling voice telling me what to do now is there?" Kurt says as everyone sit there motionless. Trying and failing to comprehend what just happened. It's deadly silent as no one dares to move again not wanting to accept the same fate their two friends had just faced.

Kurt opens his mouth starting to say something but is easily cut off by Blaine once again stirring in his sleep. Instead of continue speaking he bends down and stroke's Blaine's cheek, and just as before Blaine calms in seconds. Smiling down at Blaine Kurt doesn't notice Sam sliping a note to Puck. It read:

_If we get someone to distract him, I can try and wake up Blaine or take the gun, either way if one of those works we can escape._

Puck looks up at Sam shaking his head and reaching for Sam's pen he starts writing on the note bellow Sam's message.

_It's way to dangerous, We can't do it alone either way._

He hands the note back to Sam who reads it then shakes his head and gestures backwards towards Santana with Brittney hiding her face in her shoulder. When Puck turns back Sam has put the note in Puck's lap.

_Santana and Blaine where like super close so I bet Kurt wouldn't hurt her, the same thing with Mike. Those two have never hurt Blaine whatsoever._

Puck looks at the note, he doesn't know what to do. He never thought lady Hummel had the balls to kill someone period, but he had obviously been proven wrong. His mind is made up quickly though as he hears Kurt stop whispering to Blaine. He looks up as got raises himself up on his feet once again. Swiftly as Kurt is looking another direction he hands the note back to Santana.

"So anyone feeling like they want to die, or maybe point out someone else who should come first to save your own meaningless life for a couple of more minutes" Kurt says and now he starts to walk closer towards the rows of chairs in which everyone is sitting in. Just as he steps in front of Mercedes and points the gun to her forehead Santana stands up.

"Kurt! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Do you seriously think that this is what Blaine wants, for you to kill us, kill some of his friends! I know that some of us have been douche bags towards hobbit, but he AND you knows that I offered to go all Lima heights on their Asses!" Santana says in a frantic voice hoping to knock some sense into Kurt's head, But to no avail Cause he simply pulls the trigger and Mercedes body fall out of the chair hitting the floor with a noticeable thud.

"Oh, I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't here you over her fat ass hitting the floor." Kurt says with an evil smirk on his face and seconds later the gun goes of again but this time at Santana, who body falls in between the row of chairs in front of her. Brittney screams are cut short by another gunshot into her head. Tina's crying starts then, and Mike sobs with her. It is once again silent in the room, but now everyone is worked up knowing there is no possible way for them to survive.

Quinn sits unmoving with an empty expression on her face. On her left Puck and Sam sits both feeling guilty over Santana and Brittney's death and that they were to scared to do anything to save them while they had a chance. Sugar sits a couple of chairs away from Puck crying quietly and on the row in front of her sits Tina and Mike holding in to each other for dear life. Next to them is Artie in his wheelchair his eyes red rimmed from crying, and behind him sits Rory hugging himself and crying his heart out.

"Five down, eight to go" Kurt says and once again raises his gun.

**Okay so that was chapter 2, And I just want to tell everyone that some parts of it was very rushed back when I wrote it but I read through it and to me it made kind of sense, but then again I'm the one who wrote it so it will always make sense to me :P Feel free to tell me what you thought and if you did think this made little sense or was a bit to rushed then tell me and I will keep it in mind for the future :)**

**Hope everything is well :3 **


End file.
